The U-channel storage system of this invention is classified in classes 280/47.24, 47.19 and 242/54, 86.5, 129.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,527 issued July 3, 1984, a utility cart having two wheels has a back plate mounted across the upright cart frame and side plate on the two sides. Shafts are disposed between the side plates on brackets secured to the side plates. The shafts can carry spools of wire.
McDonald in U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,422 issued July 5, 1983 discloses and claims a spool carrier having a pair of wheels forming a dolly. Parallel shafts are disposed and secured across a paired right angle frame iron, the angle irons being secured by end frame supports. The shafts are juxtaposed in short open U-channels secured on the paired angle iron, and held in openly disposed legs of the paired U-channel short saddle members. Spring lock pins are disposed through paired apertures in the short saddle members, to retain the shafts in a locked position. One or more reels of wire can be stored on each shaft until it is paid out in use.
Bank, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,414 issued Feb. 10, 1976 discloses and claims a wire reel dolly having a flat horizontal carriage with a pair of wheels at one end thereof. Multiple fixed shafts project normally from an underbed first plate of the carriage. A second horizontal overplate fits closely parallel to the first plate, and has multiple turntables journaled therein, supported by adaptively sized and supported bearings. The horizontal turntables support wire reels journaled on the fixed shafts of the first plate.
Devine, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,413 issued Feb. 10, 1976 discloses and claims a dual frame rocker trailer for cable reels. An upper and lower parallel supported frame for reels has U-channel short journal bearing brackets juxtally disposed across the upper frame, on which shafts or bars are disposed. The bars are secured in the U-channel brackets by pin indexing and securing.
Zimmer, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,230 issued Dec. 24, 1974, discloses and claims a cart for dispensing wire or like products wound on reels. Special shafts having end flanges fit into the aligned acutely angled slot pair of right angle iron side members secured on a wheeled dolly.
None of the above relative cited prior art present the inventive advance of this application. The prior art generally has excessive loose retaining pins for reel shafts, which can be lost. Shafts are also disclosed which require special machining for use in the prior art invention. Applicant does not have any loose retaining pins, or special machining of shafts.